


Yours

by missjay1988



Series: Building A Relationship [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict wants to make sure everyone is on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user thebeautyofdisorder.

From the moment the limo driver had looked you up and down, Benedict had been silently (and not so subtly) glaring at him. You were careful to hold in your laughter, but you reaped the benefits of the young man’s daring, enjoying the possessive hand on the small of your back and the dark look in his eyes.

Once the two of you settled in the back seat, Benedict immediately pounced, sliding one hand under your dress, palming your thigh, the other gripping your neck. His mouth latched onto the skin covering your collarbone, sucking harshly. His breathing was ragged and your arousal skyrocketed.

“Mine.” You fisted your hands in his suit jacket and whimpered. “Say it.”

Teeth dug into muscle, and you moaned his name, the sound echoing through the car. Benedict wanted the driver to know who you belonged to, and you were more than willing to help.

The hand on your thigh moved up, tugging sharply on the lace covering you. He growled. “Say it.”

“Yours.”


End file.
